Talk:Miniature Celestial Ox
Drop rate seems rather high opened 123 (odd number) fortunes and got 3 so far... or maybe I'm just lucky but I doubt it.--gene195 03:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :From what I'm hearing, the droprate is much higher than any other such miniatures in the past. Or perhaps I just know an unusually large number of lucky people... :p (T/ ) 03:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Probably higher, I got one after 13 fortunes.--Łô√ë elestial†ħŕášħ 03:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I had two of them, but when I zoned, one disappeared. :I opened 160 fortunes and no ox. 08:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I have oppened a total of 340 and got 5 oxen. User:Imadeapuke 12:42, 31 January 2009 This honey WTFPWNS the rat and pig. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Suppose that the drop rate is indeed higher, never obtained a miniature pig from a lunar token. Now only thing you see in towns is mini celestial oxen. Got very lucky this time, had my ox at first try! They have no rarity value though, and still prefer my shiro over this thing. They do good at filling your monument however. Breintje(P/T) 10:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) idk...i've opened 141 and didn't get one....now i feel bad. -Rølin : Open freaking 400 and no Ox. Cousin opened 100 and got 2 omg >_<' WTB Mini Ox-- ' † The Falling One© ' 15:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :: No, I don't think droprate is higher. I have opened ~350 fortunes and no Ox... You're just some random lucky guys... Shinigami Mishima 15:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::If anyone has use for this information, 41 fortunes - no ox. -- - talk 15:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::::84 w/o Ox here --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I did about 120-125 with 1 ox. It's so cool! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::yeah... ive opened about 130 fortunes. nothing. still gunna try though; want one bad :P atleast its good for party points. DeathByAnArrow 17:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::200+ with no Ox. 20:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::11 and I got an ox. Yep, that's a better drop rate.Lurkerabove 21:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) We need more data to be certain, but I'm pretty sure it's the same drop rates as the last two years. —Dr Ishmael 21:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) : I think it's just the same. 500 and no ox. Some are just freaking lucky. -- ' † The Falling Øne© ' 21:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::200, 3 ox woohoo!-- 05:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::For what it's worth, ox on 47th of 47 fortunes that I got. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Opened 15, and on #14, got a Celestial Ox. Wh00t. Dagotta 17:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I've only opened 13 so far, got an Ox on the fifth one. I don't remember the rest of the drops, however. Overlord Stan 06:05, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I am annoyed I opened 222 and got ONLY champagne, rockets, gold, aura, possession, NO OX. — Balistic :I had to buy one for 23k ... — Balistic ::Dude, I've got three extra that I was gonna give out on the wiki. Guess I should've mentioned that sooner. >.> —Dr Ishmael 23:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::: lol, yeah. — Balistic :::: A refund would be nice though. — Balistic ::::: Still want another one tho, so i can get my money back. — Balistic (Reset indent)Fffff I never got one. I know I opened at least 100. What would be a price check for it, then? I refuse to not have one. --DameGreyWulf 00:39, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :15k maybe 00:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::You can get one for 15k if you try. Also, I got my first Ox at around 75 fortunes, my second at around 400, and that was it for the total of about 600 that I opened. Someone said they opened almost 1600 and still got only two, while others got theirs on their second and fourth (not the same person). RoseOfKali 05:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::: me and my friends opened a total of 1540 and this were our drop rates: ~20% nothing, ~35% 100 gold, ~15% champagne popper, ~15% bottle rocket, ~15% sparklers,0,071% miniature ox (I haven't got even 1 over 200 fortunes) Meraida 17:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I actually got 1 from my fist one... guess i just got extremely lucky. >.> -- 14:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC)